Dragon's Legend, Wolf's Legacy
by Silviremon
Summary: Currently in revision and recreation. This series will be completed, far better than the original, and be my first goal into the Digital Worlds many tales. Formerly known as The Dragon and the Wolf's Quest.
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except myself my digipokedog (Guilmon dog mode, give me a better name for a poocheyana (sp?) combined with Guilmon and that will be its name.) and the characters i made up.

**(READ MY FRIEND bradbdb's STORY PEOPLE)**

Police:OKAY! we will let you update sorry for the mix up we thought you were stealing from these shows.

Me: yeah right anyway i am excepting characters(with good details and personality for digimon, pokemon, and human characters) until an extended date of chapter 7.

"human voice"

"Digipoke voice"

**Thinking/Dreaming**

Biomerge talking

Chapter One: A New Beginning

"Blaze! Blaze you must answer me it is very important that you do so now!" Yelled a mysterious voice.

"Wha...huh... Who's there? What do you need me for?" Blaze asked in a confused voice.

"All will be revealed in time young one, but for now wait for the others to come."

"Well could you at least tell me who you are?"

"Yes. I am Beowulfmon." Beowulfmon said.

"You're a legendary warrior aren't you. So why contact me?" he said.

"Simple. You and a few others are the next chosen tamers." It said.

"Hey, why start the party without me?" Another voice questioned.

"Don't worry you didn't miss much Mewtwo. You're right on time so tell him the other half of his destiny." he announced.

"As you may have been told by my companion here," Mewtwo began. "You are one of the few chosen to become true tamers on the day you recieved your one of a kind Digimon-Pokemon crossbreed. But you were also chosen to become a trainer."

"Wow, that's a heavy burden. I may regret this but is their anything else?" he asked with regretfulness in his voice.

"Their is still more but now we have to cut our meeting short. Remember everything said in this dream so wake up and we will see you soon Blaze." They said as they faded from view.

"Good mourning huney. Did you sleep well?" asked Blaze's mom.

"Yes. What is for breakfast?" he implied sleeply.

A/N:

How was that Brad?

Read and Review People!


	2. Jack Morgan Comes to Town

**The Wolf's Challenge**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except myself my digipokedog (Guilmon dog mode, give me a better name for a poocheyana (sp?) combined with Guilmon and that will be its name.) and the characters i made up.

Me:DONE

Guilmon d.m.: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Me: oh yeah i am excepting characters(with good details and personality for digi and poke charecters) until chapter 4

"human voice"

"Digipoke voice"

**Thinking/Dreaming**

Biomerge talking

Chapter two Jack Morgan Appears

"Hey Blazemon did you bring me any food?" Guilmon D.M. asked sounding hungry.

"Guilmon I am not a digimon and yes I did bring you food." Blaze answered as he watched his unique digimon talk. "I brought you some bread and some fish to eat ok." he said before he took out a bag.

"Yay" Guilmon exclaimed as he jumped into the bag of food and started to eat all of the food that was brought just for him.

"Hey Guilmon I just had a really strange dream last night, want to hear it?" he questioned.

"Sure" Guilmon remarked sounding very excited.

"Okay." he began as he sat down on a rock. "In the begining of the dream I was in the middle of a really dark room, but I was not alone. Someone or something was watching me and I could feel it's chilling stare on me as I walked around the pitch black room in confusion. Then, it spoke my name until I listened to it's call it was Beowulfmon. He told me the worlds needed my help to save them and that I would have to leave tommorow and I excepted it, but then just as he was about to tell me something important I was rudely awoken by my older brother."

"That's strange I had almost the exact same dream as you." Guilmon said strangely enough.

"Did you hear what he said that was so important?" he asked.

"Yes, I did he said that I would leave when everybody was gathered together" the digimon answered.

"So does that mean that their are others who had this same dream?" Blaze asked his partner quickly.

"Well I suppose it does oh yeah he also said that their was someone on their way here." Guilmon answered in an excited tone.

"Who could it be buddy?" Blaze asked.

"It's me Jack Morgan along with my blazikin named Hokage and my renamon named Rena!" exclaimed the person whom known as Jack Morgan.

Read and Review!


	3. The End of the Beginning and Vice Versa

**The Wolf's Challenge**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except myself my digipokedog (Guilmon dog mode, give me a better name for a poocheyana (sp?) combined with Guilmon and that will be its name.) and the characters i made up.

**(READ MY FRIEND bradbdb's STORY PEOPLE)**

Police:OKAY! we will let you update sorry for the mix up we thought you were stealing from these shows.

Me: yeah right anyway i am excepting characters(with good details and personality for digimon, pokemon, and human characters) until an extended date of chapter 7.

"human voice"

"Digipoke voice"

**Thinking/Dreaming**

Biomerge talking

Chapter three The end of the beginning and the beginning of the end.

A few hours ago...

Somewhere in the middle of a lush and green forest in the digital world, there lied a black, malicious, and forbidding mansion which was hidden in the shade, an evil presence resided in a patience that was swiftly turning into an horable discomposure.

**"Will those children hurry up!" **yelled the unknown evil, clearly showing that he would that he was getting mad enough to kill anyone. Whether they were opposing him, like our heroes, or on his side.

Um...nevermind that, because it seems his patience has finally ran out. This is going to be quite a day.

"Men report to my office, I have a job for you to do."

"Do you think we should go?" asked one of the men, indubitably scared out of his wits.

"Heck no, i mean can't you tell the boss is ready to kill anyone that comes through to his office?" he said in a hastey way.

Then, suddenly the intercom turned back on and out came this.

**"That was not a request. That was an order. So follow it now!"**

"Y-y-yes sir were coming" said his main solider which was the one who did not want to go. But then as soon as he walked in he heard this:

"You disobeyed me so now you must payyyyyyy! Hyper Canon!" the boss said blasting an attack that he mastered from other digimon, and by learn I mean steal.

"No sir I am sorry si-agh-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he started, but was cut of by his master's attack, and his final pleading words and his last scream.

After that the others walked in, with one of them stuttering with absolute reverencein his speach.

"Y-y-ye-yes s-s-si-sir. Wh-wha-what do you r-re-require all mighty one?" the guy asked regaining his composure.

"You see those kids on the screen?" he began waiting for a nod, which he recieved. I want you and your team to go and vanquish them and that is an order. Now go"

"Yes Sir!" they all said in unison.

Back to the real world...

"So, what did you say your name was, Jack, how did you get here?" Blaze asked with obvious cluelessness as to his previous explanation.

"Do I have to go over it again, you clueless idiot?" he asked, mumbling the last part so the opposite person wouldn't here him.

"Yes, please. Oh yeah, Guilmon pyro sphere." he said ordering his digimon to attack.

"Huh? Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Jack asked followed by a sound which was caused by him because his butt was on fire.

"Hahahahahahahaha" he laughed.

"Ha-ha very funny could we please get back on task?"

"Sure." he remarked, getting serious.

"Okay, it all started with a simple drem telling me to go to Shibuya with my digimon and my pokemon and meet up with others that had either digimon, pokemon, both, or, like yours, a fusion of them." He started. "Then as I was walking I began to think how I would get their and so I decided to go and take a simple train, which really turned out to be a battle scene like none you would ever see anywhere. When I got on the train it was pretty normal right up until we came to a screeching and immediate stop in a wide open field. I went to the front of the train to find out what was happening when I saw 3 knights that looked to be a cross between a grumblemon and a blaziken. After seeing them I called out to my partners Rena the renamon, and Hokage the blaziken. It took them half a second to answer me and appear in a fighting stance. Then, the battle began. Rena took the one to the left out quickly with a diamond storm while Hokage took the right one out with a nice and powerful fire punch to the side of its face. But the middle one was a problem, cause right after they took out his friends, he absorbed their data and glowed with an evolution light turning into a creature that resembled a mix between Groudon and MagnaAngemon. The fight raged on for 20 whole minutes before I finally had a brand new idea to fight. I told Rena to go left and Hokage to go to the right, fake an attack, flip over the enemy, and then combine his max fireshard attack with Rena's Maximum Power Diamond Storm to create an attack I like to call Storming Diamonds of the INFERNO. As soon as they called that name out, the sky grew as black as a starless and moonless night because of the large dark and evil looking clouds crowded the sky. What came out was millions upon millions of crimson and shining silver speeding diamonds. When they hit their mark they stayed upright inside the demon's flesh. At each of the diamonds points was shining blueish red slowly but stedily running out of the creatures body. He was defeated, and he new it. Right before his death he said "I may be defeated but soon my master will destroy you Jack Morgan" which startled me greatly. Before I could question him however Hokage and Rena drained him of his pokepower and his digidata. Which still left one question. How did he know my name?"

Brad: what do you think of that?

Read and Review People!


End file.
